


red tulips for that burn

by CloveeD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AHAHAHAHA, Fanart, Florist Peter, M/M, Neighbors, Valentine's Day Fluff, at least half of peter's plants are not poison, florist front for magical herb shop, his customers are huge scary dudes that want tattoos of baby pugs, romcom, tattoo artist stiles, too bubbly for anything but mermaids and kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just admit it's a love declaration, Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red tulips for that burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heroesareoverwith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroesareoverwith/gifts).



 

'Geeks & Puppies Tattoo' - I can't do any better I'm sorry

Title referencing the [few records](https://books.google.ca/books?id=6jRsF1nOmqgC&pg=PA78&lpg=PA78&dq=tulip+medical+uses&source=bl&ots=S_CjmP5TN5&sig=l76qVNk5bFw-Qv7-DDdqVM5f_a4&hl=en&sa=X&ei=GCzcVPORJcOMNvizhKgO&ved=0CD0Q6AEwBQ#v=onepage&q=tulip%20medical%20uses&f=false) of medical uses of tulip petals, made into a poultice as a remedy for burns and insect stings.

Red tulips - Declaration of true love and 'believe me'  
Variegated tulips - 'you have beautiful eyes'  
Cream-colored tulips - 'I will love you forever'  
Orange tulips - energy, enthusiasm, desire, and passion  
\----Definitions taken from [here](http://www.livingartsoriginals.com/flower-tulip.htm).

Larger resolution Xposted at [DA](http://little-reed.deviantart.com/art/red-tulips-for-that-burn-513378514)

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's romcom pic for that FloristTattooArtist AU that's been floating around Tumblr, which [thebooklegger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thebooklegger/pseuds/thebooklegger) and I talked about but won't ever have time to write.


End file.
